Harry Potter, il ragassino sopravvissuto
by Picchan
Summary: Harry Potter è il ragassino che sopravvive per l'ennesima volta... che... fortuna direte voi!!!


HARRY POTTER, IL RAGASSINO SOPRAVVISSUTO  
Harry Potter ed il suo fedele cagnolino. ops. amico (!), l'inutile e straccione. ops. il, il. vabbè lassiam perdere. allora, Potter e Weasley, quelle due simpatiche macchiette, una notte si trovavano, tanto per cambiare, a girare per il castello sotto il mantello dell'invisibilità, perché non avevano né voglia di fare i compiti, né, tantomeno qualcosa di meglio da fare, perché la loro è una vita piatta, vuota e grama, che quella di Sandra Mondaini e Raimondo Vianello in confronto è un carretto siciliano di avventure.  
  
Pur essendo ad Hogwarts da cinque anni, ovviamente ottusi e tardoni com'erano, non avevano ancora imparato tutti i vari corridoi e passaggi del castello. La mappa del malandrino, seppur utilissima, purtroppo, era stata sequestrata dal Prefetto di Grifondoro, la loro ex migliore amica, Hermione Granger. La schifosa mezzosangue (anche Harry e Ron ora l'apostrofavano così, oltre a Malfoy) stufa di essere messa sempre in secondo piano dai due inseparabili amici, aveva deciso di vendicarsi per sempre di tutte le volte che era stata messa da parte dai di lei amici. Aveva perso il conto di tutte le volte che in classe dovevano svolgere lavori a coppie e nessuno dei due gli aveva mai chiesto uno straccio di volta: "Hermione, non è che per caso vuoi che facciamo il compito insieme, invece che essere l'unica della classe a rimanere sempre da sola come uno schifoso cane cimurroso?!". Niente. Mai una volta che uno dei due si fosse degnato di lei, macché, sempre a fare comunella come due ricchioni.  
  
Così, quella notte, i nostri. chiamiamoli così. eroi erano in giro a, diciamo così, ciondolare in cerca di qualche avventura, evidentemente non paghi della serie di catastrofi a cui avevano partecipato i quattro anni precedenti, che ad un qualsiasi ragazzetto della loro età, mago o babbano che sia, sarebbero bastate per il resto della vita.  
  
Ma a loro no. Piuttosto che niente si trovarono davanti ad una porta con una incisione sullo stipite, che recitava pressappoco così: I FATTI VOSTRI e poco più sotto una spia rossa luminosa, su cui rilucevano le parole ON AIR.  
  
"Tutto questo suona come un avvertimento a non entrare. Tu che ne pensi Harry?!" chiese Ron al suo unico, grande amico. "Penso che sei sagace, Ron, vecchia volpe!" rispose Harry in tono serissimo. "Ma sai anche che ti dico?! Che dovremmo entrare comunque a dare un'occhiata. In fondo, qui abbiamo appena appreso che qualcuno, senza il nostro permesso si sta facendo i fatti nostri. Non vorremo mica fargliela passare liscia, no?!".  
  
"Ecco. be'." la voce di Ron, amico fedele, tremava. Se la faceva sotto come al solito. Ma Harry lo fulminò con lo sguardo e, impassibile, si chinò sulle ceneri ancora fumanti dell'amico e disse in tono solenne: "Bene! Allora vuol dire che dovrò continuare da solo!". E senza indugio, posò la mano sulla maniglia.  
  
Un improvviso fascio di luce lo avvolse. Uno strano sfondo di orologi e sveglie si andava delineando sempre più chiaro. E allora capì. Da bambino aveva visto fin troppi cartoni animati dove il protagonista viaggiava nel tempo attraverso una corrente spazio-temporale, tutta tempestata di orologi le cui lancette vorticavano incessantemente, fino ad atterrare in qualche luogo, in un altro tempo. A dire il vero, non era esattamente lui a guardare i cartoni animati, bensì suo cugino Dudley. Lui poteva solamente spiare di nascosto attraverso il buco della serratura fino a quando sua zia lo scopriva e va da sé che le prendeva di brutta maniera, passando pure per maniaco pervertito guardone. Forse per le botte o forse per chissà quale motivo, in realtà quando pensò di avere capito tutto si rese conto che non aveva capito, diciamo così, niente.  
  
Lo sfondo di sveglie e orologi era reale. Insieme ad essi, adagiati in bella mostra su un tavolo ricoperto di velluto rosso, si trovavano centinaia di oggetti inutili, tipo vasi cinesi, servizi in finta porcellana, posate in acciaio non inox e vari elettrodomestici stupidi. Il tavolo si trovava al centro di un'allegra piazzetta festante tipicamente italiana, con centinaia di tavolini da bar e piccoli balconi con appesi striscioni e coccarde tricolori. Su un finto cartello stradale c'era l'indicazione PIAZZA ITALIA, vicino al quale troneggiava una finta insegna di un finto negozio con su scritto I FATTI VOSTRI.  
  
Harry era confuso. Dove mai poteva trovarsi? Per un solo istante (ma per uno soltanto) rimpianse di avere polverizzato Ron. Ora si sentiva solo e indifeso.  
  
Ad un tratto un buffo ometto con la faccia da maniaco affamato gli si avvicinò e parve notare la confusione nella testa di Harry. E infatti disse: "Buon giorno a tutti care telespettatrici e telespettatori! Qui è sempre il vostro affezionatissimo Massimo Giletti.". (applauso scrosciante del pubblico di Piazza Italia).  
  
"Ecco a voi il nostro caso umano di oggi. Prego si accomodi!" disse il signor Giletti indicando uno dei cento tavolini da bar ed Harry si sedette con quella faccia da porco esattamente di fronte alla sua. Forse voleva semplicemente offrirgli un caffè, in realtà lo sanno tutti che italiani = pizza, mandolino, sole, spaghetti, cappuccino, tortellini, uffizi, Dante, mafia, camorra, 'ndrangheta, a terra do sole e do mare, volare oh oh cantare oh oh oh oh.  
  
Harry era così assorto a pensare al bel paese (il formaggino, s'intende) che quasi non capì che l'ometto chiamato Massimo Giletti stava parlando proprio con lui: "Lei si chiama?". "Harry Potter". "Bene signore e signori! Abbiamo qui oggi il signor Larry Porter, che.". "Ho detto Harry Potter, non Larry Porter!" disse Harry vagamente infastidito. "Ah, si!" finse di scusarsi il signor Giletti, mentre un tecnico galoppino gli portava in fretta la scheda bibliografica aggiornata del caso umano del giorno.  
  
"Bene, Harry Potter, vedo qui che lei è minorenne, quindi dovremmo mostrarla in video con parrucca, occhiali da sole, voce camuffata e di spalle" disse tentando di mascherare una risata, mentre se lo immaginava con parrucca biondo platino in stile Platinette e vocina come se avesse ingoiato un'enorme quantità di elio "ma ahimè, oramai abbiamo già svelato il suo nome!" proseguì Giletti divertito del piccolo incidente. Sembrava quasi che ci godesse. ". E poi con tutte le sfighe che le sono capitate fino ad oggi non può succederle nulla di peggio... Leggo qui che lei è orfano! Bene! Orfano dall'età di un anno!" disse in tono trionfante, mentre l'orfano confermava. ". E vedo con piacere che ha avuto un'infanzia tremenda. ce la vuole raccontare?". "Ma veramente.". Harry non riuscì a completare la frase che si udì una voce nasale incorporea, proveniente da chissà dove, tanto che Harry pensò ad un nuovo basilisco che si celava nelle fogne di Piazza Italia. Ma dovette ricredersi nel giro di qualche secondo sentendo quello che la voce incorporea diceva.  
  
"Il Comitato esorta il Signor Larry Porter a proseguire, che siamo in ritardo, senza che faccia troppo il prezioso, che tanto lo sappiamo tutti che c'ha una vita di merda e godiamo nel sentircela raccontare, perché è la sua e non la nostra".  
  
A quelle parole Harry era più intimidito che se si fosse trovato per davvero di fronte ad un altro basilisco. Così si sentì in dovere di spiattellare tutte le sue sventure. Effettivamente la sua era veramente una vita, diciamo così, sfortunata. "Sono rimasto orfano all'età di un anno, come ha detto lei, e da quando i miei genitori sono morti vivo con i miei zii e mio cugino. Fino all'età di undici anni ho vissuto nel ripostiglio del sottoscala e vengo trattato come un cane rognoso". Il signor Giletti pareva molto emozionato a quella serie di sciagure, mentre si sfregava le mani con fare divertito e un filo di bava che pendeva dalla bocca.  
  
"Mmm. bene, bene. vada pure avanti signor Porter.". Harry non tentò nemmeno di correggerlo e proseguì. "Avevo due migliori amici, ma uno (oltre ad essere uno di pelo rosso!) l'ho polverizzato poco fa perché era un povero sfigato con duecentocinquanta fratelli, pieno di complessi di inferiorità verso di loro e verso di me, che sono sempre al centro dell'attenzione.". Il signor Giletti interruppe Harry, guardandolo sbalordito.  
  
"Ma come cacchio è possibile essere invidiosi di lei, signor Porter?! Mi scusi, eh. ma voglio dire lei c'ha 'na vita di merda che in confronto l'Uomo Gatto di Sarabanda è il più bello, intelligente, ricco e simpatico essere umano del mondo. Non so se mi spiego. Ma non è mica lei a soffrire di megalomania galoppante e allocentrismo, altro che l'amico Ron con i complessi. dico io. ma scherziamo?".  
  
Applauso di consenso dal pubblico che, evidentemente, o la pensava come Giletti o non aveva capito una mazza di megalomania e allocentrismo.  
  
Nonostante le incomprensioni con l'omuncolo Giletti, Harry si fece forza e andò avanti per dimostrare a tutti di che pasta era fatto.  
  
"L'altra amica di cui parlavo è una schifosa secchiona mezzosangue che non faceva altro che rompere le, chiamiamole così, scatole con i ripassi e le regole da rispettare (effettivamente era un poco monotematica). Allora mi sono detto, troverò di meglio, ma mi sbagliavo. su alla torre del Grifondoro, la mia casa ad Hogwarts, il posto pullula esclusivamente di teste di, chiamiamole così, cavolo. C'è Neville Paciock, un semiorfano che vive con la nonna vecchia e rebecucca che presta i vestiti al nostro professore di Pozioni, Severus Piton (su cui tornerò tra un momento), che da quando li ha indossati per scherzo una volta a lezione c'ha preso gusto e da allora non riesce più a smettere.  
  
Comunque Neville è un cretinetto smemorato pasticcione che dal primo libro, quello con la storia della pietra filosofale, ad oggi avrà fuso un calderone per lezione. un patrimonio! Poi ci sono Seamus Finnigan e Dean Thomas che fingono di essere soltanto amici, ma vabbè. non voglio entrare nei dettagli, vi basti soltanto sapere che sono state introdotte le spesse tende scarlatte di velluto ai letti a baldacchino su richiesta dei membri del nostro dormitorio, così almeno se ti capita di svegliarti nel cuore della notte per andare in bagno non assisti più a certe scene che ti facevano venire gli incubi per settimane e settimane, ma che dico settimane, mesi e mesi, ma che dico mesi.". "Me la capì, signor Porter. Gentilmente. prosegua. Eppure ci sarà qualcuno di normale al Grifondoro?!" chiese speranzoso il signor Giletti.  
  
"Be'. dunque. poi ci sono Lavanda Brown e Calì Patil, che sono due pettegolone da paura! Poi con una c'ho fatto la figura del deficiente l'anno scorso al ballo del ceppo quindi niente. Ah poi ci sono i fratelli gemelli di Ron, che tristezza che mi mettono, pensi che alla loro veneranda età di diciassette anni si vestono ancora uguali, fanno le stesse cose e le fanno sempre insieme. Veramente incredibile. rossi pure loro. vabbè lasciamo perdere tutta la famiglia Weasley, perché sennò ci sarebbe da parlare tanto da rimanere in onda ininterrottamente tutta la settimana. Vi basti solo sapere che il signor e la signora Weasley hanno entrambi i capelli rossi. voglio dire con tutte le persone che ci sono al mondo si devono per forza pigliare due con i capelli rossi. vabbè, ripeto, non voglio rigirare il coltello nella piaga.".  
  
Massimo Giletti guardava Harry esterrefatto. Ormai aveva vinto la sua timidezza ed era partito in quarta, non voleva più fermarsi. Anche la voce del comitato era come un ronzio per lui.  
  
"Tornando al professor Piton, ecco lui mi odia tanto e mi dà sempre quattro anche se sgobbo come uno schiavo perché lui odiava mia padre. E sa perché ce l'aveva tanto con lui?! Perché era innamorato di mia madre, ma mia madre non se lo filava per niente, anzi, per così dire, lo prendeva spesso in giro, perché non era proprio il massimo di bellezza e simpatia. Comunque ora che non c'è più mio papà da odiare e non c'è più mia mamma di cui essere innamorato, Piton odia il mio padrino Sirius Black e ama il professor Remus Lupin, il fidanzato di Sirius, che proprio come mia madre lo piglia in giro dalla mattina alla sera non ricambiando per nulla il suo amore. Piton è passato all'altra sponda da quando, per scherzo, proprio il professor Lupin gli ha fatto indossare i vestiti della nonna di Neville. Che destino beffardo, vero?! Ma io dovrei solo stare zitto, perché in realtà in campo affettivo, la ragazza che mi piace, una tizia con un nome cino-giapponese impronunciabile, mi bidona in continuazione e l'anno passato si era addirittura messa con un tizio che mi stava troppo, diciamo così, antipatico, che mi aveva battuto a Quidditch, mi aveva battuto al torneo Tremaghi, mi aveva battuto ovunque, poi è morto e io ho pensato: ma vieeeni!!! Eppure con lei non c'è stato niente da fare. Si è chiusa in un convento di clausura per streghe sedotte e abbandonate. In compenso la sorella minore del mio defunto amico Ron, non mi da pace, continua a sbavarmi addosso.".  
  
Negli occhi di Massimo Giletti si leggeva la fatica di chi mette una mano in tasca senza farsi accorgere dai presenti, forse per scongiurare la iella che sentiva emanare da Harry Potter.  
  
"Mi scusi, signor Porter, ma vorrei capire bene. allora, riassumendo. lei è orfano dall'età di un anno; i suoi genitori sono morti di morte violenta e, all'occorrenza lei li sente gridare e lamentarsi in punto di morte; il loro assassino, dopo quindici anni, è ancora a piede libero e le sta dando la caccia da quattro, ma sembra essere ancora più sfigato di lei - e questo è tutto dire- perché son quattro anni che non ci riesce; vive da sempre con gli zii che la odiano e darebbero volentieri una mano al suddetto assassino; sua zia ha la faccia cavallina; suo zio ha gli occhi porcini; suo cugino è un porcino e le passa i suoi vestiti smessi, che addosso a lei fanno molto rapper graffitaro sudamericano; ha un padrino checca che fila con un suo ex insegnante, nonché ultimi sopravvissuti di un quartetto di amici d'infanzia composto da: suo padre (morto), Sirius Black (il suddetto padrino omosex, latitante, galeotto, ma per errore), Remus Lupin (l'amichetto licantropo emarginato da chicchessia a parte che dal professor Piton), Peter Minus (l'ex topo di Ron, il traditore che ha causato a)la morte di suo padre, b)la prigionia del suo padrino e, infine c) l'omosessualità del professore Lupin); pur essendo un porta sfiga vivente era riuscito a raccattare due amici messi in croce e mo', non c'ha più neanche quelli; oltre tutto faceva pure da terzo incomodo tra questi due amici, perdutamente innamorati l'uno dell'altra dal primo momento in cui si sono conosciuti, ma troppo cretinetti per dichiararsi; fa lo schizzinoso con l'unico essere vivente di sesso femminile che te fila; fa lo schizzinoso con l'unico essere morto di sesso femminile che te fila, che oltretutto è pure l'unico fantasma esistente ad avere ancora i brufoli anche se è fantasma e per definizione i fantasmi non dovrebbero avere brufoli (ed abita pure in un gabinetto. ma lasciamo perdere); il suo più acerrimo nemico, Draco Malfoy, si prende gioco di lei anche davanti agli occhi dei professori, le fa gestacci poco carini, le mostra il dito o le fa il gesto dell'ombrello, ma se la cava sempre, anzi riesce o a fare incolpare lei per ciò che non fa o comunque riesce a farle fare ogni volta la figura dell'imbecille (che, tra l'altro, lei è); il succitato Draco Malfoy è pure figlio del Mangiamorte più agguerrito del pianeta, ancora a piede libero (pure lui! complimenti! Funziona bene il sistema giudiziario nel mondo della magia) pronto a farle un, diciamo così, mazzo tanto; a coronare il tutto c'è il suo professore di pozioni che la odia perché prima, era innamorato di sua madre che non se lo filava, ed ora che sua madre è schiattata, è innamorato del fidanzato del suo padrino, quindi se ormai sua madre è acqua passata, continua ad odiarla di riflesso perché lei è il figlioccio dell'uomo che lo ha privato per la seconda volta dell'amore.  
  
"Bene signor Porter! Io mi fermo qui perché altrimenti le metto le mani addosso per tutta la sfiga che in quindici anni è riuscito a trascinarsi dietro, causando danni a destra e a manca. Ecchecazzo! Manco Marco Masini era arrivato a tanto. Nessuno aveva osato spingersi fino a questi punti. si vergogni!!!!! Le giuro che se oggi dovesse succedermi qualcosa di spiacevole la riterrò diretto responsabile e gliela farò pagare. " ovviamente, manco a farlo a posta, al suono di quelle parole si aggiunse un boato assordante che stava ad indicare che il finto pavimento di Piazza Italia si era appena squarciato in due sotto i piedi dei presenti, immediatamente inghiottiti nella voragine di cui non riusciva a vedersi nemmeno la fine. Sopra le urla dei poveretti e tra il trambusto generale Harry, scorse l'omino Giletti appeso per una mano al bordo dell'infernale burrone e ne udì l'inconfondibile voce che gridava: "Larry Porter. mavaff." e poi sparì, anch'egli inghiottito.  
  
Harry Potter, cessato il frastuono, si guardò in torno e vide che era l'unico rimasto. A quel punto si convinse davvero di portare nero.  
  
Non poteva sapere che, in quello stesso istante, da un capo all'altro del paese (anzi, del bel paese) c'era gente che, seguendo la diretta televisiva di raidue, levava i calici per brindare a "Harry Potter, il ragassino che è sopravvissuto e che ha cancellato, una volta per tutte, I FATTI VOSTRI e Massimo Giletti, dal palinsesto televisivo".  
  
FINE 


End file.
